Resurrection
by HLecter511
Summary: Two halves make a whole. So, what if life and death fuse together? What would that equal to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Anastasia

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A soft cry was bouncing off the white marble with gold trimming hallways of buildings on Mount Olympus. The buildings were perch on very top of the Mountain and it was the home of the Olympian Gods, the rulers of the heaven and earth after defeating the Titans. There was twelve Olympian Gods altogether. Though, the cry that was echoing throughout the great palace of Mount Olympus, there might be an added God or rather Goddess.

In the council room, where thrones were circle around a floor that shows the Earth down below, the Olympian Gods sat. Most of the Olympian Gods were sitting in their thrones, seeing that a few of their siblings were missing.

At the head of the circle and on a higher pedestal then them, the king of the Gods, Zeus, their father was eyeing everyone. He took note that Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite were missing.

"Where are—"Zeus booming voice stop as the four he was about to ask for had appeared with a look that read that they were hiding something.

"Ah, there you four are. Now, something is telling me that you four also have to do with the cry sound of a child. Care to explain." Zeus sat forwards in his throne seat; his right hand was wrapped around his thunderbolt spear.

Stepping forwards, Apollo was carrying a moving white silky bundle. His facial expression was showing nothing but guilt and worry too. Zeus pushes himself off his throne, walking down the few steps onto the main floor and made his way to his son.

"Apollo, what is this?"

"Father, I—please forgive me…" He stops speaking as Zeus took the bundle from his arms and moves the glowing white silk blanket away from the wiggling bundle. Once the blanket was move, Zeus eyes had met beautiful, radiant sea foam green eyes and a gurgling sound.

"A baby!? Is this child yours!?" Zeus snapped at his Sun God son, who bowed his head a bit but look up at his father with a nod.

"Yes."

"Who is the mother?"

"No one, father. We made her." Athena stepped forwards admitting.

"What did you mean, you made her?" Zeus eyed his warrior daughter then his eyes glance at Artemis to Aphrodite then Apollo last.

"I have done what you have done to Athena's mother. I was angry with the sky deity and, well…" Apollo lowly was explaining to Zeus, whose eyes widen as he couldn't believe that his son did what he had done. Though at times, Apollo and the other Gods could be cruel to their lovers.

"You ate her?"

"Yes. Then Artemis, Aphrodite and Athena had helped me bore this beautiful child, but she came out of my chest. They had to add their powers to me to help me through it. Please, father, don't be mad at the child. Be mad at me, not my daughter." Apollo explained, eyeing his first daughter in his father's arms. He was nervous that Zeus will do something to her.

The baby girl made a gurgle sound then a squeal of happiness when Zeus pokes her nose. He couldn't help but grin as the baby girl reach up and grip his finger. The way she was gripping his finger and squeezing it, he could tell that this baby girl was going to be a powerful goddess. Also, beautiful with her radiant sea foam green eyes and dark brown hair.

"What did you name her?"

Hearing his father ask this, Apollo felt himself relaxing some more—since he was relaxing when he saw his father smile down at the baby girl—and he eyes the baby girl trying to reach for Zeus' beard with a determine expression.

For a few seconds, Apollo stared at his only daughter and knowing she was going to be someone special. A small grin came upon his lips.

"Anastasia."

"Anastasia…it means resurrection." Zeus muses out, humming under his breath as he let the name that his son picks, sink in. He nodded his head while stepping towards Apollo and handing back the baby girl.

"She is beautiful."

Bowing his head, Apollo moves to his throne seat and sits down with Anastasia bundle up in his arms. A happy expression was clear across his face. The rest of the Gods had smiles on their faces, happy that their sibling had gotten to keep his daughter and a beautiful and determine one at that.

…**..**

…**..Few Months Later: …..**

…**..**

As the time pass, a few months later and Apollo was chasing after a toddler size Anastasia throughout the hallways of Mount Olympus. Since she wasn't a normal mortal baby, she was growing quickly. Soon she will be in young adult form. The other Gods pointed out that Anastasia was going to be a powerful, determine and beautiful young goddess.

"Ana, slow down. I don't need you getting hurt." Apollo jogged after a giggling Anastasia. She looks like she would be two almost three year old in the mortal years.

"Whoa, little one on the loose." Ares open his legs before Anastasia ran into him. The little one ran through his legs, giggling and kept moving as fast as her little legs could move. Since Ares was paying attention to the little one, Apollo couldn't stop and collides with his brother, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

Little Anastasia, Ana for short, kept running down the hallway and into the council room where she knew that her grandfather, Zeus was always in. When she had entered, she pauses in doorway as she sees her grandfather in an upset mood and speaking loudly at an unknown face to her. Her head tilted to the side as she took in the new man.

It was a man dress in all black armor and cloths. Long fading dark brown hair turning to grey and beard. He was hunch over a bit, but was still tall. Dark charcoal greyish black smoke was swirling around his feet as he step towards Zeus with a frustrated expression.

Seeing the unknown face talking in a harsh, raspy voice to her grandfather, Anastasia step more into the room. In the corner of his electric blue eyes, Zeus saw his little granddaughter standing there in a white tunic outfit with gold gladiator sandals and rope around her waist. Her dark brown hair was almost touching the top of her shoulders now and her radiant sea foam green eyes were bright as ever.

But seeing his granddaughter enter the room was a bad timing as he was dealing with his older brother, Hades, the God of the Underworld, who rarely comes up to Mount Olympus for anything.

Seeing the little one coming forwards, Zeus kept glancing at her and wanted to tell her to leave, but he was dealing with his brother ranting at him about something with the mortals and power. Halfway through the argument, Zeus had been blanking everything out.

"Why are your eyes straying away from me, brother?" Hades raspy voice snapped then he began to turn around to see what his youngest brother was eyeing.

With quick reaction, Zeus dropped his hands on his brother's shoulders and turns him back around before he could glance at Anastasia. The fact of the matter was that Zeus and probably everyone else didn't want Hades to know about Anastasia. She was the rare gem to the Olympians.

"What are you keeping me from?" Hades jerked out of Zeus hold and whirl around to see a little girl about three standing there.

"Who is this, brother?" Hades pointed out, watching as the little girl ran forwards with a smile and she ran into Zeus legs. She wrapped her little arms around his right leg causing Zeus to sigh and rest his large hand on top of Anastasia head.

"Is this your child?"

"No. She is Apollo's child." Zeus admitted, knowing that Hades would find out who child Anastasia was to if he hadn't told him.

Staring down at the little girl, Hades watch as Anastasia step away from her hugging Zeus right leg and stares down Hades with those glowing sea foam green eyes. An eyebrow rose as Hades was actually being stare down by a three year old.

"She is definitely something special." Hades lowly said, kneeling down and not taking his eyes off the child.

"Ana…" Zeus reached out as Anastasia stepped towards Hades with no expression. She wasn't showing any fear, which shocked not only Zeus, but Hades as well. Usually everyone feared him, but this little one wasn't showing any signs of fear or attempt to run away. She simply stepped up to him and reaches out.

Her small hand rest on Hades face causing Hades to tense up and Zeus to stay rooted to his spot as he couldn't move since he was in shock at the actions that Anastasia was showing.

Feeling the warmth from the little hand, Hades shut his eyes and felt this sensation of warmth run through his body like spider webs.

"Impossible." Zeus gasped out causing Hades eyes to snap open and stare into a smiling face of Anastasia.

"All better." Anastasia said, clapping her hand together and smiling.

Her comment was confusing until he stood up and felt himself standing tall, not hunch over. Quickly, Hades grabbed strands of his long hair and saw how silky and healthy his hair looks. But also, his hair was back to its dark color, no grey was present. He looks at his hands that were usually darkened with soot and his nails had a tinge of yellowness, but saw everything was normal. His skin was light tan and his fingernails had the healthy look to them.

He was render speechless as he realize that Anastasia just restore him back to his youthful look.

Hearing gasps, Hades turn to see Apollo with Ares enter the council and staring at Hades with complete shock.

"She truly does represent her name. Resurrection." Zeus steps forwards to grab Anastasia, but pause as he notice something different about her.

"Her hair is turning black." Ares pointed out causing the men in the room to turn and watch Anastasia dark brown hair turn to pitch black. Her eyes seem to be glowing now against her black hair.

"It must've turn because of her touching Hades." Zeus lowly said, stepping back as Apollo came running forwards and picked up his daughter. He held her close and began to check her over to make sure that her hair was the only thing that was changing. Hearing her giggle and say 'dada,' Apollo felt himself relax as he could see and feel that Anastasia was still the same.

Standing to the side, Hades was still checking over himself and seeing that he was still the same. He glace up at the little girl in Apollo arm and saw she was looking at him with a smile. She waved him at him then she tuck herself away in Apollo's arms.

"That child is remarkable." Hades whispers before turning away and leaving the council room, not wanting to finish his argument with his brother. Before he left though, he glance back at the little girl in Apollo arms and began to think how very precious and rare she was.

As he disappears, a sly smirk came upon his lips and an idea came to his mind.

**...**

…**..Year Later: …..**

…**..**

"Do I have to go, father?"

"Yes."

"All everyone is going to do is complain about the mortals. They are doing this and that. It's the same."

Standing in the doorway, Apollo stared at his only daughter, who was now a young adult after a year and a few months after her birth date. She looks as if she would be twenty-five in mortal years.

Anastasia was now a part of the Olympian Gods. She would be considered number thirteen, but she didn't show up to most of the council meetings. She was always exploring Earth, learning about the mortals and the lands. To the mortals, she was known as the Goddess of Resurrection and Healing. Those that saw her, had made sculptures, but would tell other mortals that the art wasn't as beautiful as her.

Now a young adult, Anastasia stood at the height of five feet and seven inches. She was slender, yet defines muscles thanks to training a lot with either her father or her uncle Ares, when he wasn't busy. Her black hair was slightly wavy and reaches down to the top of her hips and her radiant sea foam green eyes seem to glow. Light tan skin that was perfectly smooth and had a healthy glow. She had a womanly figure, curves and full breasts too. Thanks to who her parent was and also, learning how Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite put powers into Apollo to help bore her, she gain something from each of those Goddesses.

"Come on." Apollo chuckles with amusement in his eyes as Anastasia lets out a frustrated growl and stood up from the lounge couch she was lying across. She had been relaxing after exploring the mortals down below.

"Seriously, this is going to be pointless." Anastasia mutters, walking beside her father.

Another thing about Anastasia, she was a determine woman with an interesting personality. At times, she would be blunt and not bite her tongue. She let out her opinion and didn't care the aftereffect of what her opinion might bring. Anastasia was simply a goddess, who always looking for an adventure and not one to sit in one spot for too long.

Entering the council room, she follows her father as her throne seat was next to his. She dropped herself in the seat and sighs out, wanting to get this whole ordeal over with.

"You look happy, little one." Ares cooed to her and reach out to poke her in the forehead, but she slaps his hand away causing him to snicker.

"Shut it." Anastasia sticks her tongue out at him, not caring how immature she was being. She just wanted to go back to her room and rest before going out to explore some more.

When the other Gods showed up, Zeus sat back in his throne seat before them and listens for a few moments of the Gods complaining about the mortals losing faith in them, slowly but surely.

Anastasia picks up the figurine that rest on the right arm of her throne and stared at the child figurine of a mortal. The other Olympian Gods had figures too, usually they were of their children or lovers. For Zeus, he had a room full of all the mortals in the world. Though, the figurine in Anastasia hand was a mortal that she taken interest in. It was a child that would pray to her a lot. The child was living with their old sibling and the child would always pray to her to revive their crops or their livestock. Thus, she would. Then the child had prayed for her to heal or rather save their older sibling from a sickness they came down with. Anastasia had done so and from there on, the child would only pray for her. It gave her great power and warmth to spread throughout her body.

Setting the child marble figurine back down gently, Anastasia looked up when Zeus told everyone to silence. He then began to lowly rant about the mortals and what could they possibly be doing wrong that the mortals were losing faith in them. It was always the same discussion and it would soon end. When it did end, most of the Olympian Gods left the council room while Athena and Ares stood back to talk to their father.

A cold draft enters the council room causing Anastasia to stop walking and stood in the center of the room. A large black cloud that smell of soot creep into the room and stepping out of the shadowy fog clouds was Hades, who appearance was returning back to his worn out older self again.

Anastasia has now come face to face Hades three times. One when she was a toddler, two, a few months after that, and three was now.

His right hand outstretches towards her and his fingertips touch the smoothness of her left cheek. Her sea foam green eyes were staring into his dark bluish green eyes that were slowly leaking to a red color when Zeus, Athena and Ares were stepping to them.

"You have turn into a beautiful one. The Goddess of Resurrection."

"What do you want, brother?" Zeus stepped forwards causing Hades to drop his hand away from Anastasia face. His eyes stayed on Anastasia for a few more seconds before turning his attention to Zeus, who was eyeing Hades with curiosity yet caution too.

"To bring up the topic of the mortals love towards you. It is slowly disappearing, is it not, brother?" Hades raspy and low voice seems to cause the room to drop in temperature than it already was thanks to his presence.

There was no comment from Zeus making Hades to fully face his brother with red eyes. With no comment, Hades knew that he was right.

"Let me loose on the mortals, brother."

"I can't let you do that."

"Their love for you is disappearing every day. Soon, you will have nothing." Hades stepped closer to Zeus, who stared down Hades then looks away from his brother. Seeing that Zeus wasn't going to bend to his words today, Hades made a slight snarl at his brother before turning away and began to walk towards the entrance to the council room.

Though, Hades did stop for a second near Anastasia and stare at her with his original dark bluish green eyes.

"We shall see one another very soon." After that comment, Hades vanishes in a cloud of the blackest soot.

Rooted to her spot, Anastasia stared at where Hades vanishes before looking over at the three Gods that were still presence in the council room with her.

"What did he mean by that?"

"I do not know the answer to that, Anastasia. Hence, we must stay cautious now." Zeus stepped up to his granddaughter and rest his left hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze that everything was going to be fine. Even though she feels like Hades comment was going to come true very soon. And they will all be caught off guard too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Disclaimer for this and all the other chapters: **I don't own anything about the Clash or Wrath of the Titans Series. The only thing that I do own is my original character, Anastasia.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Complementing Attraction

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The weather down on Earth was serene. The sun was shining brightly down on the lands, the air was a comfortable warm temperature and the ocean was lively with fish. Sitting near the ocean was where Anastasia was. She was watching the fishermen from a distance, watching them cheer or get excited when they got a good proportion of fishes in their nets. A small grin was cast across her lips and her sea foam green eyes were twinkling with amusement and happiness.

Standing up from the rock she was sitting on, Anastasia smoothed down her light teal chiton dress down then carefully made her way off the rocks. Her gold sandals touched the warm sand and she sunk a little as she walked on the shoreline, away from the mortals.

The ocean water would come up close to touching her feet then the water would fall back. Her eyes ran over the water then the shoreline, seeing shells and crabs here and there. A perfectly crescent shape black stone caught her eyes causing her to pause and bend down.

As she gripped the stone, her fingers trace over the perfectly shape crescent shape stone. Standing up, Anastasia began walking again and began to look around the sand, seeing if she could find anymore unique style rocks or maybe shells.

The sound of laughter made her to pause in her search and look behind her to see a boy about ten running around in the sand. He saw her causing her to smile at him then she turn and began walking again. However, the boy was capture by her beauty and ran over to her, walking alongside her.

"Hi."

Anastasia couldn't help but gently laugh and look down to her left side at the little boy.

"Hello, little one."

"You are pretty." A cute light blush came across his cheeks when he said this. It only made Anastasia to gently laugh and she stop walking. She turns to the young boy and kneels down in front of him.

"Why thank you, little one. You are quite the handsome one."

His face darkens in red color and he looked down at his feet, kicking the sand but a small grin was on his face. She smile and reached out to him.

"Here. For you, little one."

With a wave of her hand, a thin leather rope appeared around his neck and hanging off it was a golden leaf. He stared with away and he touched the small golden leaf trinket before staring up at her as she stood up and was staring down at him with a smile.

"Keep it safe and it shall keep you safe." Anastasia told him before turning away and began walking on the shoreline again.

"Wait, wait."

Anastasia stop walking as the little boy came up to her and wrap his arms around her waist. She tense a bit as she never had a mortal hug her before, but she quickly relax and rest her left hand on top of his brown hair head.

"I'm Perseus, what's yours."

"Hello, Perseus…I am Anastasia."

His eyes widen as he realize that it was the Goddess of Resurrection before him. He knew it was her as she was very beautiful and her radiant sea foam green eyes were glowing slightly. She winked at him and put her right pointer finger in front of her lips.

"Don't tell."

He smile and shook his head.

"I won't."

"Good. I will see you again, Perseus. Be safe." Anastasia bent down, giving his forehead a kiss before she went back to walking down the shoreline and around a cliff, disappearing from a smiling Perseus view.

…**..**

Anastasia had vanished from the beach and reappear in a forest near a river. She sat down on the grass and began to take off her sandals. Moving to the edge of the river, she dipped her feet into the water and shut her eyes with a grin at the coolness of the water upon her feet.

"Such sweetness from a goddess."

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly got up into a standing position. Before her was Hades, slowly walking towards her with a sly grin. The black soot that surrounds him was dissolving as he gotten closer and closer to her.

"What do you want of me, Hades?"

"I have told you that I would be seeing you again."

"You have seen me, now what."

His right hand shot out and he cupped the side of her face.

"If a mortal was to see us, they would see life and death before them." Hades lowly chuckles, his cold, soot cover hands were complementing against her warm skin.

"Don't you have a sense of humor?" Anastasia dryly replies, but hisses lowly as Hades hand gripped her chin now and a bit tightly too. He tilted her head back and he stared into her eyes with scarlet red eyes now, not his original bluish green eyes.

"Sharp tongue."

"Probably not as sharp as yours."

A smirk appeared on Hades lips. He would watch Anastasia from the Underworld and he would watch her explore the lands, learning about the surroundings and the mortals. But also, he always enjoyed her personality. She was a strong and determine goddess, not one to put up with anyone attitude.

He release her chin, but he ran his fingertips down the side of her neck before pulling away.

A bird was flying by when Hades capture it with this dark power and brought it before them. Anastasia saw how he suck the life out of the beautiful light blue bird. It was hovering before her; wings spread open but limp and the light gone from its eyes.

"Why did you just kill an innocent bird? All it was doing was stretching its wings of freedom."

"Then bring its freedom back." Hades whispers, watching as Anastasia brought her hands forwards and took the bird into her hands. She cupped her hands around the bird, hiding it from Hades view before opening her hands back up a few moments later.

The bird was standing in her hand now, frantically staring around and began to chirp before flying off. Anastasia watches the bird join its friends and family before her eyes went back to Hades, seeing this mischievous smile on his lips.

"Perfect."

"What do you mean by perfect?" Anastasia questions, feeling herself getting colder. That is when she looked down to see that Hades was wrapping that dark black soot around her and him.

"What are you doing!?" Anastasia exclaims, but yelps as Hades pulled her into his arms. Her hands shooting out and resting against his black decaying chest plates. She stared up into his eyes, seeing nothing but desire.

"Taking what is rightfully fitting to me."

"How am I fitting?"

"Look at us. Fiery vs. calm attitude. Light vs. Dark. Life vs. Death. We are the other halves of each other, my dear. Now, you are mine." Hades hissed the last part before they were consumed by the black soot and sunk down into the ground, going back to the underworld.

…**..**

An angry and painful yell echo throughout Mount Olympus. The council doors were slammed open causing Zeus to stare up to see his distorted son, Apollo come running in.

"Apollo, what has you upset?" Zeus stood up from his seat and walk down the steps to stand before his son.

"He took her. He took my daughter!"

"Who?"

"Hades." Hermes came in saying as he had seen it happen with his own eyes.

Zeus looked back at his son, seeing the sun god was stuck in between letting tears fall and rage to consume him. Zeus rest his right hand on his son shoulder and bowed his head slightly.

"Father, you must talk to him."

"I will. There has to be a reason behind Hades ways." Zeus pulled away from his son and stared around the council room where the other Gods were showing up as they had heard the cry of Apollo echo throughout the mountain.

By Apollo angry and sadden expression and Zeus slightly distress and thinking expression, the Olympian Gods instantly knew that it had to be about Anastasia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Warrior Yell

…**..**

…**..The Underworld: …..**

…**..**

Out of the black soot, Anastasia staggers away from Hades and caught herself from falling forwards. When the soot faded away from him, Anastasia charged right at him with an angry expression, but Hades knew she would attack him once she was release. Thus, his pitchfork appeared and he places the two tips underneath her chin causing her to stop her actions.

"You only took me for your own benefits. What about my benefits?"

"You will come to accept everything soon enough." Hades pulled the pitchfork away and kept his eyes on her as she stood rooted to her spot, glaring at him.

"I don't belong here. You know that."

"Indeed, but don't worry. I won't cage you like a bird. I will let you roam here and there, but I will accompany you." Hades walked up to her then he began to circle her as if she was his prey.

"You say it like I would be free, but you and I know that I am not."

"You are free to some degree. Though, I don't want you running off. Then again, I can always drag you back and keep you here forever. You run away, you are trap down here with me for eternity. If you listen to me like a good goddess that everyone sees you as, I will give you freedom that you wish to desire." Hades stopped his circling and stood before her, leaning close that the tip of their noses almost touch.

"The others will surely come after you for taking me."

"That I do know. I will be waiting." Hades replies, standing back up straight then stepping back from her.

"Come, I will show you around as you will have to get used to living down here with me." Hades chuckles as he rest his right hand against her lower back then leading her away and deeper into his home.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The Goddess of Resurrection sat upon a bed with silky black sheets. She fell back onto her back and stared at the black stone ceiling that reminded her of a cave.

There was a swirl in her stomach; an upsetting feeling that she knew that it was her father's distress over her. It was if she was feeling a little bit of what he was going through with knowing that Hades kidnapped her.

Her eyes shut and she began to wonder how she was going to get out of this or if she was able to get out of this.

Something warm and wet running up her leg had caused her eyes to snap open and she shot up into a sitting position. Her eyes met beading black eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hades was walking to the Styx River to check up and feed his three headed guard dog Cerberus when he heard a scream. Not just a lost, dead soul scream but a familiar goddess of Resurrection scream.

"Anastasia." Hades whispers before running through the twist and winds of the dark hallways.

When he came to the door that led into the bedroom that Anastasia was staying in, Hades slam open the door with his pitchfork ready, but he stopped upon seeing one of the newly born and growing Scorpiochs had found its way in Anastasia bedroom.

"GET IT OUT!"

Hades turn his head to see Anastasia standing on top of a bookshelf, her eyes were pitch black and her skin seem to blacken a bit. Hades eyes couldn't help but widen a bit, not in shock—well a little—but he had never witness this side of Anastasia. She was always seen as having this gentle appearance. But this appearance reminded Hades of something dark as if she was accustoming to the Underworld surroundings.

Her right hand was outstretched towards the Scorpioch that had been coming towards her. It was now floating a bit off the ground, but still moving around in midair and its claws were snipping.

"He wants to play." Hades snickers, seeing that the Goddess was afraid of Scorpiochs creatures.

"I don't care if it wants to play. Get it out."

"And if I say no?" That was the wrong comment to say to a woman that was absolutely scared and angry at the same time because the next moment Hades was toss out of the room by an unknown force and slam into the wall of the hallway.

Eyes blazing red now, Hades storm back into the bedroom where Anastasia glided off the bookshelf towards him than once her feet touched the ground, she ran by him. Instead of her running away, she got behind him and push him forwards towards the floating and moving Scorpioch.

"Get it."

"You don't command me."

Anastasia eyes turn back to pitch back and her skin started to darken to a black greyish color again. Her eyes narrow at him causing Hades to stare at her then turn back to the Scorpioch and tapped his pitchfork on the ground two times, not wanting to deal with her attitude. The Scorpioch poof away and was now gone.

Now, for other matters, Hades wanted to know where this dark sided Anastasia had come from. He watched her walk around him—back to normal form—and sat herself on the large bed that could comfortably fit three grown men in it.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Anastasia replies with an innocent expression and her head tilting a bit to the side. A low growl escaped from his lips and he slowly made his way over to her.

"You turn into something that would match the surroundings here."

She sat up straighter and her face turn to seriousness, her radiant sea foam green eyes stare up at him—since he was standing before her and she was sitting on the bed—and their eyes clash.

"Everyone has a dark side, Hades. Do you honestly think that because I am the Goddess of Resurrection and Healing that I would be all about caring and revival? No, no, that isn't true about me. If I can help heal, if I can help revive a life, or if I can rebirth something, surely I can take it back, no?" Anastasia stood up and stepped to him, their chest almost brushing one another. Hades stared down at her with a blank expression for a few seconds then there was a small twitch in the corner of his lips. He was enjoying the fact that she had a side to her that wasn't all nice or the greater good.

"It appears that we complement each other very well."

"Frightening, isn't it?" Anastasia sarcastically said before moving around him and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Explore some more. You know me and my adventures." Anastasia told him before leaving the room and leaving him behind.

Hades stared at the door then made his way out of the room to see her turn around a corner and disappear. He knew she wouldn't leave because he would instantly know and he would hunt her back down. Hades made his way down the hallway and he headed off to his throne room where he most likely has souls waiting in line for him to decide if they would be place in Tartarus, Elysium or Erebus land.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The river looked black, thick and there was thick fog drifting over the surface. Anastasia knew that she was walking alongside the shoreline of the Styx River. It is where the Gods were bound and swore their oaths on it. The river also split the land of the living and the Underworld from meeting one another.

As Anastasia kept walking on the stone edge of the river, her eyes slightly narrow as she could see a large black shadow moving ahead and the sound of rustling chains.

"What is it?" She whispers as she kept walking as curiosity got the best of her adventurous self.

When the fog clear up to show what she was walking to, she stop walking and froze as the large, black three headed guard dog known as Cerberus came walking up to her. The three headed dog bowed its head and stared her in the eyes with their red eyes. It let out a low growl, showing off their razor sharp teeth.

"Good boys. Aren't you a powerful Cerberus? Yes, you are." Anastasia quickly began to compliment the three headed dog beast. She was hoping that her treating it like a regular person and treating it with love would not make it eat her.

The middle head put his ears down and made a slight whimper sound to her. Soon, the other two heads put their ears down and bow their heads down to her too. She smile and began to rub behind each of their ears while repeatedly complimenting them about how good of a guard dogs they are.

"I see that you have discovered Cerberus."

Anastasia paused in petting Cerberus and compliments as a cold draft circle around her. The presence of Hades stepping up behind her caused her to glance over her shoulder at him to make sure he wouldn't dare try anything inappropriate or disapproving to her.

Stepping up beside her and reaching out, Hades pet the middle head of the three headed guard dog. His eyes glance over at Anastasia, seeing her dropping her hands from petting the underworld guard dog. His eyes went back to Cerberus, but he began to address to her.

"You have to get used to being down here."

"And if I don't?"

"There will be no for an answer. You are going to get used to it." Hades turns his head to stare at her as he felt her glaring at him.

"Why are you so…?" Anastasia paused as she was trying to figure out the right word to describe Hades and the situation at the same time, at this moment.

"So what?"

"Persuasive. Even when I say no."

"Because you are going to be stuck down here with me as my queen."

That got her eyes to widen before narrowing and lunged at him with a warrior like yell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Eternity

…**..**

…**..The Underworld: …..**

…**..**

There was no light in the Underworld, thus, Anastasia had no clue if it was daylight or nighttime up on Earth. For now, all she been doing is sleeping and exploring, not eating because if she ate food from the Underworld, she would be bound to it. Thus, she was fasting, much to Hades displeasure.

A usual routine that she has been doing is walking on the edge of the Styx River and going into deep thought. She would be thinking of her father and wondering if he was looking for her or how he was. Then she was thinking of the mortals that would pray to her and not getting any response from her. Anastasia knew she had to figure out a way to convince Hades to allow her up on the lands. But how?

"You seem in deep thought, little one."

Whirling around, a wide smile came onto her face as she found a way to see what was going on above. Before her was her uncle that was known to be a trickster, god of travel, trade, athletics and many more. He was the messenger of the Gods. He was best known for being a psychopomp—a guide to lead souls into the Underworld. It was her uncle and one of the youngsters of the Olympian God, Hermes. He was floating before her with his winged sandals, winged cap, travels cloak and staff that had two snakes wrapped around it, in his left hand.

"Hermes, what are you doing here?"

"Leading souls in, but also, I was curious on where you were. And look, here you are."

"How are father and everyone?" Anastasia got right to the point, not knowing how much time she has to talk to Hermes before Hades made his presence known.

"Your father been very upset and trying to find a way to see you." Hermes answer, floating around her but stopping in front of her as she got this mischievous smile. He couldn't help but gulp a bit.

"Ana, what are you thinking?"

"I need your help in a small favor."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"This isn't a small favor!" Hermes shouted over the air that was brushing past them. He was carrying her on his back as he flew up and out of a crack that led out of the Underworld.

As Anastasia exit from the Underworld, there was a loud cry of anger from below.

"That didn't sound good." Hermes points out as he kept flying fast over the lands before getting to a plain field. He set her down then flew up a bit, staring around at their surrounding then looking back at her with a smile.

"Thank you, Hermes."

He gave her a nod and a wink before shooting straight up into the sky.

Anastasia began running across the plain, but slid to a stop as a warm, bright light flashes before her. Soon, powerful arms were wrapped around her and she was press against a hard metal gold chest plates.

"My beautiful daughter."

"Father." Anastasia wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly as he was doing to her.

Apollo had saw Hermes bringing Anastasia up and out of the Underworld. Hence, he quickly descended down and had to hold her in his arms to see if she was truly there. Pulling away from her, he rests his hands on her shoulders and checked her over.

The only difference about her was the attire. She was dress in this light black chiton gown that was being held up by a blackish silvery strap around her neck. The back was open, showing off her smooth bare back. But also, there was small slits on either side of her waist, showing the top half of her hips. There was a blackish silvery rope around her lower waist to hold the waist area of the gown in place.

"Very revealing outfit." Apollo lowly muses, wondering what Hades might've done to her when she was in the Underworld.

"It's comfortable." Anastasia admitted causing her father to chuckle.

"Let's get you back to Mt. Olympus." Apollo reached out to grab her hand, but he was thrown back by a cloud of black fog. The cold draft slinking across the plain and the air.

"Hades." Anastasia turns to see Hades floating down from the air with red eyes and a mix of upset and rage for his expression. As he began to make his way towards her, Apollo shot by Anastasia with a yell and tried to slam his spear into the Underworld God, but a blast from Hades pitchfork sent Apollo slamming to the ground.

"Father!" Anastasia ran towards her father, but screamed out in frustration as Hades wrapped his right arm around her waist. He ripped her into his arms and held her close to his body; both his hands were pressing against her back bare skin and keeping her tightly press into him.

Anastasia put her right hand on the underside of Hades jaw and began to push upwards, trying to get him off her, but he held onto her with great strength. Hades head was pushed back, but he moved his head to the side so that her hand shot past his head. Wrapping his arms around the middle of her back and tightly holding her, he rests his chin on top of her head and stares at Apollo, watching the sun god pushing himself from the ground.

"Let her go, Hades!"

"Never." Hades smirked while black fog slither across and cover the land.

There was rumbling sound like an earthquake then a loud crumbling sound. A crack in the Earth has appeared near Hades and Anastasia. She was still putting up a struggle against him even when he scooped her up into his arms and began walking towards the crack in the Earth.

"HADES!" Apollo shouted, running forwards and through the black foggy soot that was covering the whole length of the plain now. Hades kept walking before jumping down into the crack. It immediately closed up once Anastasia and he were through. Anastasia let out a scream as Hades held her close as they were falling back down to the Underworld.

Before touching ground level, they had slowed up and then placed gently down onto the black stone floor of Hades throne room. When Hades set her down, she tried to move away from him, but kept a strong hold on her. He put his mouth against her right ear.

"I warned you about trying to escape. Now, you are definitely going to be trapped down here." Hades hissed into her ear, tightening his arms around her body and causing her body to arch into him.

Taking his lips away from her ear, he stared into her eyes and the tip of their noses brushing against each other. His cold breath was mixing with her warm breath. He held up his right hand where a golden cup appeared and bringing it to his lips whiel keeping his eyes on her. Hades took a large gulp, but didn't swallow. The cup disappeared and he kept the honey water in his mouth. Seeing that he didn't swallow and leaning to her, Anastasia knew what he was going to do. Thus, she began to struggle in his grasps as she knew that he was going to force her to drink something from the Underworld. If so, she would be trapped here for eternity.

"No, Hades, don't. Please, don—"Anastasia pleads were no more as Hades smother her lips with his own cold ones.

The honey water in his mouth leaked down both of their chins as Anastasia was doing well with keeping her mouth tightly shut. Until Hades ran his left hand down her bare back and brush just the top of her butt. Her mouth cracked open enough for Hades to use his tongue to pry open her mouth and the honey water went down her throat causing her to cough a bit.

Pulling away, Hades had a satisfying grin while Anastasia had a horrified expression until it turn to anger. Hades grin began to drop then it was wiped off his face when Anastasia slapped him.

Snapping his head back to glare at her, Hades eyes were blazing dark crimson red. That is until, for the first time, he ever saw Anastasia cry. All the times he watches her growing up from the underworld, she cried once. It was when Apollo had gotten hurt in a fight he gotten into. She was a child then. But now, here she was two tears from either of her eyes, streak down either of her cheeks.

Not liking her in this state, Hades stepped forwards but she stepped back. He reached out but she slapped his hand away then storm off out of the throne room leaving Hades to bow his head.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Anastasia was curled up in the bed that would be hers for now on. She couldn't believe that this had happen to her. Her eyes shut as she heard the door open but there was no footsteps coming in. Instead, it sounds like claws clicking across the stone floors.

Instantly thinking back to the Scorpiochs, she shot up and turn to see that it wasn't that ugly looking creature. But it was puppy, well a puppy that had big black scales and ruby red eyes, a long tail with an arrow shaped end and pointy ears. It let out a bark then sat down.

She couldn't help it; she bent down and picked the puppy up, holding it close. It was simply precious, especially nuzzling against her and licking her cheeks. She held the puppy out in front of her and couldn't help but grin as it tongue rolls out.

"Since I can see that you are a girl, I'm calling you…Selina. A new moon."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Standing outside the room, Hades was leaning against the wall next to the door, listening to Anastasia gently cooing and playing with the hellhound puppy. A small grin came onto his face before he walked away, trying to think of more things to treat Anastasia to and to comfort her here in the Underworld. He needed her to warm up to her new surroundings, but most definitely, him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hello Readers,**

**Here is this chapter and more to come. Thanks to the single reviewer that has, well, been the only one reviewing. **

**But please, ****Review****, for me. It doesn't have to be long or anything. **

**Also, I already know that my grammar and such aren't the best. I have heard it many times before from my other stories and from the past.**

**Anyways, thanks again and please, please, ****Review.**

**But mostly enjoy!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: ****Hello…So, just a warning. It isn't that bad of a horror scene, just some vengeful actions. But I just want to give a heads up. **

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Chapter: **Retribution Couple

…**..**

…**..The Underworld: …..**

…**..**

The time was endless or frozen as there were no clocks around or being able to look up at the Earth to see if it was day or night. Everything was endless.

For Anastasia she has explored all the areas that had names and were known to the mortals. She explored the five rivers, which were the Styx—river of hatred, Acheron,—the ferryman, Charon was, Lethe—river of oblivion, Phlegethon—river of fire, and the Cocytus—the river of wailing.

Once she had explored each of them and making sure to not get to close or fall into the rivers, she walked around the areas where the souls would be place in. She found out about the Fields or Meadows of Asphodel, the Elysium Fields, Isles of the Blessed, and also the Field of Punishment—which she quickly speed walk away when she heard horrible, painful screams emerging there. Before she could get near the Tartarus or go in it, her hellhound puppy, Selina, had tugged her away. The hellhound puppy would sometimes follow her everywhere. The hellhound puppy was like a guide, but also, a judger of what was safe and what was not.

Anastasia was walking around the dark stone hallways of Hades kingdom. She found out that there was other residents lurking around, but were always doing something or keeping to themselves.

Entering a large room, she paused and stared forwards, wondering what she had just stepped in. Her eyes were on about twenty souls in line. Sea foam green eyes ran up the line to see who the judge of these souls was. She saw Hades standing beside an older man holding an urn and had a stoic expression. Staring at the unknown face for a few seconds, it slowly began to piece together on who it was.

It was Minos, the judge of the dead. He created and set the laws in the Underworld. Though, these were souls, so it made Anastasia wonders how they set laws on those that are already dead….

Anyways, Anastasia quickly looked away as Hades was turning his head towards her direction. She could feel his eyes on her, but she kept her eyes on the souls in line. That is when her eyes came to rest upon a familiar little boy.

"No." She whispers, walking forwards then running towards the child.

"Anastasia." Hades stepped down a few stairs that he was standing upon and quickly made his way towards Anastasia. He didn't like how she was running towards the line of souls with a disbelief expression.

When Hades came to stand beside her, she was kneeling down and staring into the eyes of a little boy. The child was staring back at her with a blank expression and there was a stab wound through their stomach area.

"He does not know who I am anymore because he had drank from the Lethe, the oblivion river…" Anastasia whispers, reaching out and resting her hand upon the little boy's cheek.

"Who is he to you, Anastasia?" Hades asked, wondering why Anastasia seem to be protective over this little boy. His eyes narrow as he began to think that this was her son, thus, making him want to find out who was the man she bedded with so that he can go get rid of him.

"He—I had a figurine of him on my throne back on Mt. Olympus. He always prays to me, asking to help him and his older sibling with reviving crops, the weather and such. He also prays to me once about healing his older sibling. I did all of it because he prayed to me with such a beautiful smile and respectful words that was awe striking for a child his age." Anastasia explained, taking her hand off the child's cheek and watching him step up to Minos, who took a glance at Anastasia then at the boy.

"Elysium."

Anastasia eyes widen then soften as she knew that the little boy was going to be sent to the Elysium because of her respect to him. She bowed her head to Minos, who nodded back before going onto the next soul to be judged.

Standing up, Anastasia hands turn into fists as she clenches them as she watches the little boy glance at her with a smile. She gave a small smile back as she watches him vanish before her eyes as he was being sent to the Elysium Fields.

"Hades." Anastasia bowed her head, staring at the ground and her hands still in fists on her sides.

"Yes, Anastasia?" Hades stepped closer to her, feeling the rage rolling off her.

When Anastasia looked up and stared at him, her sea foam green eyes were disappearing as her eyes were bleeding into blackness. Her skin darkening a bit. Her facial expression held nothing but revenge.

"Let me go above on the Earth ground level and make those that did what they did to that little boy, suffer. You can come with me, I do not care. But please, let me get retribution." Anastasia voice was void of emotions.

Hades stepped up to her, wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her against him. They stared into one another eyes before shutting them as they were surround by black soot.

…**..**

…**..Earth Level: …..**

…**..**

When Anastasia open her eyes back up, she heard a scream from behind her causing her to turn out of Hades arms.

She recognizes the area as where the little boy had lived.

It was a small hut about a few hundred feet from the small village that was down a hill. The hut was built out of stone and wood with straw and wood roof. There was a cattle outside that was in a fence in area. There were pots and baskets outside.

The scream came from within the house then men laughing.

"Ana—"Hades stops talking as a flash appeared around Anastasia. When the flash vanishes, Anastasia was standing in her Goddess armor.

Anastasia, the Goddess of Resurrection and Healing, armor was dark. It was slightly glowing black armor with gold outlining. She didn't have her helmet on her; she didn't have her shield with her, or her dark blood red cape. Instead, she pulled this rope off her right hip and flicked it out.

It was a whip, but it began to glow gold and seem to turn into golden chain.

Walking forwards, Anastasia slammed open the hut thin wood front door and her eyes were black upon the scene. Three bandits were about to violate the older sister of that little boy, but Anastasia appeared just in time.

"It's the Goddess of Resurrection!"

"Beautiful…but what is she doing here?"

With a flick of her right hand, the whip wrapped around all three of the bandits necks and Anastasia began to walk out of the hut, dragging the three struggling bandits behind her.

Standing back, Hades held his pitchfork in his left hand and his right hand twitching a bit, getting ready if he had to attack one of the bandits for Anastasia or if they try anything that Hades found not to his likings.

When Anastasia had walked out of the hut, she had seen the small body of the little boy behind a few pots outside with a half of a broken spear through his stomach area.

With another flick of her wrist, the three bandits were release from the whip. But their hands went to their necks, hissing as the whip burn them. It was as if fire licked at their necks. That is when they remember that Anastasia was the daughter of the Sun God, Apollo, thus, she must've abilities of something hot.

"You three have broken into this hut for what? Their things? Their money? Their livestock? What was it?" Anastasia was circling around the three bandits, not taking her blacken eyes off of them.

The three didn't answer as they began to feel fear when Anastasia stare them down. Her appearance was dark and sent out this wave of rage towards them. The glowing gold chain whip was thin, maybe the width of a thumb, but it was indestructible.

"TELL ME!" Anastasia snapped her whip at their feet causing them to jump. Their eyes widen as a crack appeared in the ground.

"We wanted the woman." The shortest of the bandits blurted out as he feared the goddess circling them as if she was a vulture about to come down and peck away at them because they were the preys.

Hades was amazed at how Anastasia went from the honest and outgoing personality to the dark, vengeance and emotionless. He couldn't help but grin as Anastasia was creating great amount of fear from these bandits that he could taste and see it.

Letting out a mocking laugh, Anastasia snapped the whip with great precision and speed at the short bandit that had answered her. The whip move at a pace that no mortal eyes could track. It was even hard for Immortals as Hades saw the whip move in ways here and there, but he couldn't keep track of all the directions the whip moved.

When Anastasia stopped, her eyes stayed on the bandit she had just unleashed her ferocity of whips lashes on. The other two bandits stared at their partner with widen eyes, but yelled out as slashes after slashes started to appear on the short bandit's body. The man yelled out as the slashes were very deep to the point they were about to touch his bones. Anastasia made sure to cut no limps off as she wanted the man to feel the agonizing pain and to slowly bleed out like the little boy did.

The short bandit fell to his knees, eyes widen with pain and his mouth open, but no scream was coming out. He fell face first, the blood pouring out of his slashes and creating a puddle underneath his body. He twitched a few times then was no more.

The other two bandits kept backing away before trying to make a break for it.

"Hades." Anastasia said as she wrapped his whip around one bandit's body. The whip extends and it was able to wrap about five times around the bandit's body. Hades stepped forwards and held his right hand out, causing the other bandit to freeze in his step.

Both bandits were definitely terrified, especially seeing Hades presence alongside a vengeful Anastasia. He had stepped towards the bandit that he has in his grasp while Anastasia began tightening the rope around the bandit wrapped up in her whip.

The bandit let out a yell then it began to slow die as the whip around their body was crushing them to the point they couldn't breathe or move anymore. Soon there were loud cracks of the bandit's bones was heard and blood wad dripping from their mouth.

"Shouldn't have done what you have done." Anastasia growls, feeling revengeful for the little boy that was her greatest and heartwarming worshipper.

Once the bandit went limp, Anastasia made the whip slither off them fully before turning her attention the frozen bandit that Hades was standing before. The bandit body was frozen but not his voice. He was pleading to be let go, that he would worship the two of them if they would to let him go, and so on. The begging in Hades eyes was pathetic and the bandit was making himself weak in the eyes of the two Gods before him.

Standing beside Hades now and looking at the last bandit, Anastasia's whip rolled back up and it was back on her right hip. The bandit let out a sigh of relief, thinking that Anastasia was going to pity him, but he was most definitely wrong because the next moment, Anastasia waved her left hand in the air.

Materializing out of the air was a long black staff with two golden vines entwine together up and down the staff. The top began to form to show about a foot long, sharp scythe blade.

"I know that you are the leader of your now late friends. You are the one that plan all of this. You are also the one that stabbed the little boy."

"I-I-I didn't know he was yours. I didn't know he was your son, cousin, or brother, whichever he was!" The bandit cried out, trying to move any part of his limp in the invisible bind that Hades has him in.

"He wasn't my son or relative of mine. However, he was important to me." Anastasia voice was cold and her eyes were still blacken. Her black hair and the black eyes was a creepy sight to behold yet somehow she was still attractive to the eyes.

Turning her attention off of the pleading bandit, Anastasia stared into Hades scarlet red eyes.

"What shall we do with him?"

Hades eyebrows rose a bit as he was surprise that Anastasia was asking for his advice. A mischievous smirk came across his lips. Reaching up with his right hand that look like he had dipped his hand in soot, he brush a strand of her hair behind her ear before resting his palm against the side of her cheek.

"Let me handle him."

"He is all yours." Anastasia stepped away and stood back as Hades stood before the bandit with an emotionless expression.

With a tap of his pitchfork to the ground, the shadow of the bandit started to move. Then slowly there was black figures emerging from the shadow then burst out of it. A screech made Anastasia to look up and saw that Hades summon three black-skinned human-bat forms. Anastasia knew that these were Furies and they were very dangerous and hard to fight against.

The three Furies swoop down with their talons out, screeching and roaring. The bandit was let out of Hades invisible bind but before he could even move, the Furies were on him. Anastasia felt Hades appear beside her, wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her against him again. They watch the Furies grab limbs of the bandit then torn the limbs from the bandit's body with loud screeches of victory.

Black smoke and soot wrapped around Hades and Anastasia, bringing them back down to the Underworld where they will find the souls of these three bandits in line with other souls to be judged.

…**..**

Standing beside Hades, Anastasia kept her eyes on the three bandits standing before Minos and about to be judge. When Minos read their crimes, he made a face and glance at Hades and Anastasia, knowing that the two Gods were the ones to kill these men with vengeance. Turning his attention back to the three bandits, Minos sentences them to the Field of Punishment causing the bandits eyes to widen and about to yell out, but was taken away.

Anastasia shut her eyes, her eyes return back to their sea foam green color. She felt that she got retribution for the little boy and also, his older sibling. Turning away, Anastasia went to go find where her puppy hellhound, Selina was, but a familiar cold hand wrapped around her right wrist.

Glancing over her shoulder, she stared at Hades bluish green eyes; his eyes had return back to their original colors too. Staring into his eyes with a questionable look, Hades tugs her back and whirl her around into his chest. Her hands press up against his black decaying chest plates.

They stared in one another eyes, trying to read the other and figure out what might be going through the others mind. Anastasia had actually felt no need to be mad at Hades anymore after his help with avenging. It was horrible that she had to face eternity down in the Underworld, but then again, at least she wasn't alone. Plus, Hades actually brought her up, above ground to get revenge. Even though he enjoyed it as much as she did. She knew that he was lonely down here, staying in his domain to not deal with anyone else, and also, he wasn't a God that many would worshipped like his relatives. Anastasia couldn't help but feel sorry and yet amazed too, at how long he has lived down here by himself with no close companion.

She could see the reason why he taken her. She was everything that he wasn't and that is what made her perfect for him. She was the other half of him, the opposite of what he was most of the time. She was the piece that perfectly fit with him.

"Hades…"

"Do you feel as if you had avenged that little boy?"

"Yes, I do." Anastasia nodded making Hades to nod his head while keeping his eyes connected with hers.

Bending down, Hades stared into her eyes and seeing nothing negative towards him in them. Moving forwards, Hades right hand buried into her long black hair and clench the strands, but not in a painful manner. Just holding her in place.

His lips were gentle on hers as if he didn't want to do anything wrong to cause her to pull away. They were cold against her warm ones, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The temperatures of their bodies were complementing each other.

Pulling away, Hades just pulled her against him and held her close as she hadn't moved away from him during that gentle kiss. His pitchfork disappeared so that he could wrap his left arm around her waist and his right hand was still buried in her long black locks of hair. His chin resting on top of her head as she slowly laid her head on his chest and her hands were press against his chest plates.

There was that familiar warm feeling seeping into his body and then slowly expanding throughout his body. Hades realizes that Anastasia was using her resurrection powers to refresh his body back to its youthful look again.

Hades couldn't help but grin as he felt as if he was at max power and more youthful than ever.

"My beautiful Anastasia." Hades purred into her ear, keeping her close to him and never going to let her go.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Another Author Note: **

**Hello Readers,**

**Hopefully everyone got the whole thing about the little boy. If not, reread chapter one where Anastasia has a figurine on her throne. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please, please, please, ****Review.**

**Also, if check out my other stories. I also have another profile—HL311—that has a few stories—less than this profile. **

**Thanks again, ****review****, and stay turn for the future chapters that will surely come soon enough. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Changes

…**..**

…**..Time Passed; The Underworld: …..**

…**..**

The time passed and nothing ever changed in the Underworld since everything was consider dead, no blossom of flowers or birds chirping. There was, however, souls roaming around, some screams in pain and others enjoying their afterlife associating themselves with other souls. There was Cerberus, who liked his middle head rub behind his ears. Or there was Charon, the Ferryman on the Acheron River to talk to or ask for a ride on his ferry.

For Anastasia, she did these activities to keep herself occupied for the day. Usually Hades would join her on walks alongside either the Styx or Acheron River. At times, they sat down in an area near the Elysium Fields and had what they would consider a normal and pleasant conversation.

At the moment, Anastasia was heading to Cerberus to give him his usual petting behind his ears when her hellhound Selina came running up alongside her. The puppy was growing and was now up to Anastasia mid-thighs.

"Hello, little one." Anastasia softly cooed, petting the top of Selina's head while keeping her regular walking pace.

The hellhound clamped onto Anastasia gown with its sharp teeth then stopped causing Anastasia to stop too, not wanting the hellhound to rip her black bareback chiton V-neck gown.

"What is the matter, Selina?" Anastasia questions, but quickly looked to her left as she felt a presence coming towards her. That is when she saw the black soot fog surround her feet then Hades appeared out of a dark area and making his way to her.

His right hand came up to caress her cheek before dropping to his side. He then held his arm out to which she got a small grin to appear on her lips. Her left arm looped with his and together they began to walk in the direction of the three headed guard dog.

"I have actually wanted to bring you with me."

"Bring me where?"

"To talk to my younger brother."

"Zeus? Why is that? Has something happen?" Anastasia questions as she was thinking about the safety of her other Olympian God relatives, especially her father. In addition, she was realizing that she wasn't as homesick as she was when she first came to the Underworld. She was beginning to come to realization that she was getting used to living in the Underworld, which Hades would most likely to hear.

"Like always, I would attempt to tell him in a warning tone about how the mortals are losing faith in us, mostly them. To let me take care of the mortals and show them that they shouldn't be tempting us to hurt them. To give us a reason to hurt them." Hades explained as they came to a stop.

Anastasia looked into his eyes, seeing that they were normal bluish green color; thus, he was calm at the moment. She bowed her head a bit as she began to think of the mortals that must be worshipping her and she can't do anything as she was done here. Hades put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up to stare back into his eyes.

"What is on your mind?"

"How mortals worship me and I can't do anything about it."

"You can. You just have to focus more than you used to do. But also, the mortals had somehow found out that you are with me now." Hades told her, slowly letting go of her chin and caressing her cheek. He liked the smoothness of her skin against his slight coated soot hands.

"Oh, I suppose that is convenient." Anastasia lowly muses out before looking into his eyes.

"Indeed. We are going now."

"Now? But you have just told me." Her eyes widen a bit and she stared at him with a slight disbelief expression.

"It's not like you have to get ready. You're already perfect." Hades smirked at her while reaching out and wrapping his right arm around her waist. He tugged her against him and bowed his head, their noses brushing.

"Hold on." He chuckles as his infamous black soot fog wrapped around the two of them. Anastasia was slowly feeling her body tugging upwards with his, thus, quickly reaching out and wrapping her arms around him as they vanish from the Underworld and went straight up.

…**..**

…**.. Mt. Olympus: …..**

…**..**

The skies were gloomy and dark as Zeus was feeling upset as of late. Large majorities of mortals were losing faith in the Immortals every day. His gloomy mood has caused a storm to brew up, lightning and thunder rumbling across the skies.

It appeared that the storm became stronger as Hades appeared in the council room with Anastasia. The king of the gods didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, especially his older brother.

Standing in the middle of the council was Hades with a sly smirk on his lips and his right arm wrapped around Anastasia waist. Standing up from the throne, Zeus stared in between the two, seeing how they looked like the perfect couple for the Underworld. Anastasia was dressed in a black chiton gown, but it was a bit see-through. There was blackish shiny belt that appeared to have gems on it, around her waist. The front of the dress was V-neck, causing it to dip down and showed off her cleavage. The back was bare and low, just stopping from showing the top of her behind.

Her long black hair was braided then pulled back into a bun. There were single small braids on either side of her head, leading into the braided bun on the back of her head.

As if sensing the cold and dark draft throughout Mt. Olympus, the other Olympian Gods began to appear. Some stepped towards Anastasia, wanting to hug her and ask if she was alright with Hades, but they stood back and stayed silent. The Gods knew that Hades had Anastasia as his now. He would most likely attack if they even tried to take her away.

"Is there a reason for you sudden appearance?" Apollo, lowly growled and stepping towards them. He wanted to take his daughter into his arms and get her away from the Underworld God, but knew that Hades would put up a great fight. He didn't want to endanger his daughter. Apollo took a step closer to which Hades eyes flashed red and he stared down Apollo with a blank expression.

"Don't even think about doing something trickery." Hades growled, his right arm still wrapped around Anastasia waist. Anastasia stared at her father with a small reassuring smile. Anastasia turn her head away from her father and she looked a bit up at Hades, seeing him staring down Apollo before glancing down at her. His arm around her waist gave her a gentle squeeze then relaxed.

"I have come as always to ask if you have figure out what to do with the mortals, dear brother of mine." Hades turns his attention away from Anastasia to stare forwards at Hades with a questionable expression. However, Hades had a cunning smirk upon his lips as he knew Zeus was very upset today. So, bothering him so more and making him frustrated made Hades get entertainment for the day.

"You know my answer, brother." Zeus turns his back on Hades as he made his way back to this throne. Zeus dropped himself in his seat and slouch a bit, staring down at all of them from his high seat.

"Hmp, you know where I…well, where Anastasia and I are. You know, you put me down there." Hades pulled Anastasia to his chest as the black soot fog began to swirl around their feet then up their bodies.

Anastasia bowed her head to everyone before turning her head and resting it against Hades chest plates as they began to vanish back to the Underworld.

The Olympian Gods stared at the spot where Hades and Anastasia had vanished from. Apollo had a rage filled face and he directed it towards Zeus, who was clenching the arms of his throne.

"Here I thought that you would talk to him father. To get my daughter back."

"It appears that Anastasia has accepted her outcome." Zeus replied, turning his electric blue eyes to stare down Apollo. The sun god made a face then storm out of the room, not wanting to get into an argument that would be a lost cause with the king of the gods.

…**..**

…**..Underworld: …..**

…**..**

When the soot fog cleared, Anastasia stepped away from Hades and walked around a bit to stretch out her body. Traveling made her stiff at times or feels like she was too limber and felt like flowing water.

"I would say that went well."

A snort and a low chuckle from Hades made Anastasia to look at him with amused sea foam green eyes. Hades took a few steps to her and stood behind her. He reached around her, placing his right hand against her stomach and pulling her back so that her back was press against his chest. He rested his chin on her left shoulder, his breathing moved a few strands away from her face.

"Why do you try?"

"Because sooner or later, my dear little brother will seek for my help. He knows where we are or how to reach us." Hades told her, his right hand skimming across her waist and resting on her hip to turn her around to face him.

"Do you think the mortals will soon forget about us?"

"The mortals will forget about them. Not us, you and I. I am filled with energy by their suffering more than their love."

"And me? What am I?" Anastasia questions, her head tilting a bit to the side as she kept staring up into his bluish green eyes. She knew that Hades would soon get his way from Zeus as the mortals were quickly losing faith in the Immortals. However, if Hades was stronger by the mortals suffering than anything then what about her and the others.

"You will be fine." Hades cupped the side of her neck and tugs her forwards so that they were press chest to chest with one another.

"How is that? How will I be fine? I am the Goddess of Resurrection and Healing." Anastasia points out.

"You can suck away life, you told me once before. You can be the polar opposite of what you truly are. With the information of you being by my side now, the mortals will began to fear you too. Your personal image will change and you will be soon be filled with power because your title will be viewed in a different image." Hades explained.

Anastasia couldn't think of anything else to say to him as she knew that what he said made sense. With the mortals knowing that she was by his side, the mortals will start viewing her in a different light. Most similarly to Hades image. She didn't like that think, but she didn't want to lose her powers either. Call it selfish, but if that was the way it would work, then she'll let the mortals run their course.

"And the mortals will most definitely change their thoughts of you when you will soon become my queen." Hades smirked while she went a bit wide eyes.

She was definitely caught off guard with this new information he had just thrown at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Resurrection Queen

…**..**

…**.. Mt. Olympus: …..**

…**..**

The rage of Apollo was felt throughout Mt. Olympus as he found out huge information that was very upsetting to him. Though, he wasn't show that he was upset, but instead, showing rage and storming towards the council room with his bow in his right hand, looking like he was ready for battle.

Entering the council room, Zeus turn away from speaking with his wife, Hera, and stared at a very angry Apollo. The other Olympian Gods in the room—Poseidon, Ares, Athena, and Artemis—and flying in behind Apollo was Hermes with a sheepish grin.

"What is with the rage?" Zeus questions as he stepped towards his son, but pausing as he took note of Apollo's hand tightening around his bow. The other Gods were alerted and stepping forwards, getting ready to stop their brother from attacking their father.

"Do not blame Hermes for telling me this, but I have found out the truth that I manage to get out of him. He may be a trickster, but I am very good at perusing for information."

"And dare tell me what the information you have gather, my son?" Zeus questions, glancing at Hermes then at Apollo, seeing the sun god have a snarl on his youthful handsome face.

"Not only did I find out that my daughter is going to be marrying Hades TODAY! I have also found out that you let Hades take my daughter. That you knew that he would take her. Why!? Why haven't you told me that my daughter was going to be taken? Better yet, why did you agree to let him have her!" Apollo voice rose halfway through his sentences and in the end was yelling. His voice was echoing throughout Mt. Olympus and the air appeared to become warmer by the seconds.

"Apollo—"

"You lied to me!"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus shouted, the building rumbling under his tone of voice.

Apollo stood rooted to his spot, not backing down. His eyes were narrow as he stared at his father. Zeus stepped closer to Apollo, staring right back into his son's fury eyes.

Staring into Apollo's eyes and sensing Apollo anger, Zeus knew that he had to calm down the youthful god. If Apollo stayed in this state, he would most likely do horrible damage to the mortals. Everyone knew, and Zeus had to admit that Apollo was very powerful. At the moment, he could bring harm to the mortals by casting a horrible plague over them. He was a healer yet he could bring horrible illness to the mortals. Upon seeing Apollo with his bow and arrows, Zeus knew that he had to calm Apollo down as one shot with an arrow would bring plague to the mortals. Zeus really didn't need the mortals degrading them even more.

"If you must know, I have willingly let Hades take Anastasia."

Apollo opens his mouth to speak, but Zeus held his hand up to show that he wasn't done talking.

"Anastasia is the Goddess of Resurrection and Healing. Hades is the God of the Underworld. They both balance one another out. With Hades being down in the Underworld by himself, he faces solitude. With Anastasia, she brings light to him and also, she associates with the souls. In the Elysium Fields, some souls that are successful in the Fields or are picked to move on can be re-born. That is where Anastasia comes in. She is Resurrection, she helps re-born those souls back to the Earth. She also helps with those souls that were successfully re-born a few times, has been in the Elysium a few times, and she brings them to the Isles of the Blessed. Don't you see, Apollo, she has a place. You might not agree, but she perfectly fits in."

Turning his head away, Apollo could see his father's reasoning. He glance at the other Gods, seeing them staring at him with reassuring smiles and some pity in their eyes. Glancing back at Zeus, Apollo's bow and arrows disappeared causing Zeus and the other Gods to relax a bit.

"Will she ever see the sunlight?"

"That is for Hades to decide. Though, something is telling me that Hades will let her. Anastasia isn't one to sit around and let someone command her around. You taught her well, my son." Zeus stepped up to Apollo and rests his right hand on Apollo's right shoulder.

A slight twitch upwards was seen on Apollo's lips and he nodded his head. The Gods knew that Apollo was still mad, but he was calmer than ever before. They knew that Anastasia was Apollo's favorite and he was very, very protective over her as shown.

"I am heading down to the Underworld to see her. She…she is going to be marrying or already is." Apollo lowly said as he pulled and turns away from his father and walking away. Flying beside him and taking him by the elbow, Hermes would be bringing the sun god to the Underworld to visit Anastasia.

…**..**

…**.. The Underworld: …..**

…**..**

The air around her was different now. It wasn't the same air where mortals worship her because of her being an Olympian God. This air was stronger and higher up. That was probably because the residents and souls around her now, bow down to her as she was made the Queen of the Underworld.

Anastasia let out a long exhale from her mouth as she took note of Minos bowing his head to her and lowly saying, 'my queen' as she walked by. A hand appeared on her back making her to glance up to her right to see Hades forming beside her. The hand on her back, ghosted up her spine and caresses the top of her bare shoulders.

The two were walking around the Underworld, simply enjoying the company of one another. Until they felt two immortal presences appear behind them.

Turning around and stepping in front of Anastasia in a protective way, Hades had was gripping his pitchfork and ready to face anyone that dare to take or harm Anastasia or him.

"You are protecting Anastasia like a loyal husband...good. I want to expect nothing else. Nothing but love and companionship. Hurt her and I will destroy you."

"Father?" Anastasia rested her hands on Hades shoulders and poked her head around his tall structure. A wide smile came onto her face upon seeing Hermes and her father, Apollo standing before Hades and her.

Spreading his arms out, Apollo grin as Anastasia quickly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his body. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and kissing the top of her head.

"I can see that you are already married. I am sorry for missing it."

"Don't be. I am happy that you are here…which is why I am going to question why you are here?"

"To see you, of course. To see if you were in the process of getting marry or already are, which you are." Apollo said, seeing the crown like headdress on her head.

It was a silver/gold crown that had vine designs going around the band and three points in the front. There was an onyx gem in the center and tallest point of the crown. Then Anastasia was dress in a black long toga with golden embroidery of vines along the edges. The top was being held up by this gold clip on her left shoulder.

"Has he been treating you well?"

"Of course I have."

"I believe that I asked my daughter, Hades." Apollo snapped, glancing up at the god of Underworld with sharp eyes. Hades kept his mouth shut, not wanting to get in an argument with Apollo, especially with Anastasia presence.

"Yes. You have…" Anastasia stop herself, glancing at Hades with a small grin then looking back up at her father.

"Nothing to worry about."

Apollo brushed her cheek then nodded his head. He stepped back from her and turns to stare at Hades with a serious facial expression. The two gods stare one another down until Hermes glided around the two with a wide smile.

"You two need to calm down. Obviously Anastasia is fine, Apollo. And Hades, hurt the little one and you are, well, you will be facing consequences." Hermes said, shrugging his shoulders as he told the two male gods the truth.

"Yes, I see." Apollo stepped to Anastasia laying a kiss on her forehead before turning to Hermes and nodding at him. Flying up to Apollo, Hermes sent a wink at Anastasia before he grabbed Apollo by the hand and flew the two of them up and out of the Underworld realm.

Anastasia stared upwards before turning to her king, her husband, and the God of the Underworld, Hades. He stepped up to her and put his hand on her cheek. His face was serious and he seems to stare right into her.

"You do know that I wouldn't hurt you. You are too precious. I feel unbelievably lucky to have you."

Anastasia couldn't help but smile as she knew it took a lot for Hades to be sentiment and say something this affection to her. She nods her head causing him a small smirk to appear on his lips.

Taking a step back, Hades held out his arm to her.

"Let us take a walk."

"Lets." Anastasia softly replies, looping her arm through his and began walking with him.

Together they walked as the King and Queen of the Underworld.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hello Readers,**

**Thank you for reading and please, please Review. **

**But to answer a question from a review, yes this story will lead up to the movies. **

**Thank you and look out for future chapters! **

**Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **The Time Has Come

…**..**

…**.. Few Years Later: …..**

…**..**

A hand hovers over a small pool of water in a bowl. The water showed an image of a teenager that was becoming a man within another year.

"You are watching him again, my queen."

"Yes. Perseus still wears the necklace that I have given to him. He is growing into a strong, young man." Anastasia said, grinning as she felt a hand appear on her lower back. Soon the owner of the hand chest brush against her back and their mouth was next to her ear.

"Who would've thought he is Zeus son…do you think Zeus knows?" Anastasia asked, stepping back into the chest and then turning around to stare up into her husband's bluish green eyes.

"I doubt so. Brother has lain with many women. He even slept with a woman as a swan. I don't even believe that he knows half of the children he has or even their names."

"Hades!" Anastasia gently slapped his chest causing him to chuckle and smirk down at her.

"I am only speaking of the truth." Hades tells her, wrapping his right arm around her waist and leading her out of the room.

The couple walked through the kingdom before appearing near the Styx River, doing their usual walk along the edge. Halfway, they had stopped and stared out at the river.

"We should go visit Cerberus. I haven't visited the little guy for a few days now."

"Little guy? I really doubt that." Hades stared down at his wife with amusement in his eyes. She looks up at him, giving him that bright smile of hers. Bending down, Hades rests his right hand on her cheek then laid his lips against hers.

They truly did balance one another out. Hades felt the warmth from her seeping through his lips and throughout his body. His body was become refreshed and he felt himself standing up straighter. She was reviving his youthful state through their kissing.

Anastasia right hand had skimmed up the side of her husband's neck and weaved into his long dark hair. Her left hand drags down his black chest plates.

A few passionate kisses, Hades hands were tightening a bit on her hips. His hands then drag up her sides where she was wearing a chiton that had cut out sides.

Lowering them to the ground, Hades stared down at Anastasia with a sly smirk. He laid his lips against the underside of her jawline, few down her neck and then back up to her lips.

Being married to Anastasia, she brought out the good side out of him. She made the loneliness to disappear whenever she was with him or just feeling her presence.

"Cerberus can wait a bit longer." Hades mumbles against her lips causing her to softly laugh against his.

"Oh?" Anastasia gave him a wide smile.

"Yes." Hades lowly purred, dragging his hands up her sides then untying the rope from her waist. She shook her head at him, a smile still on her lips and she lean up to him.

"I suppose that Cerberus can wait." Feeling Hades hands pull away the chiton and began to drag over her naked body.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

It was beside the Styx River they started making love, and then they had dressed up and went to visit Cerberus. But while they were with Cerberus, they felt that their needs weren't satisfy yet, thus, taking their lovemaking to their bedchambers. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Lying on top of Hades, Anastasia fingertips were tracing the muscles in his arms. His right hand was slowly and gently running up and down her back in a caress manner.

There was perspiration glistening on their bodies from their activeness. Their muscles were quickly recovering from the long exert during their passionate escapade. In truth, the two Gods have been married for seven years and no children yet. They have been trying for the past two years, finally wanting children that would show their unity and love.

As they lay across the large comfortable bed, the two got an odd feeling swelling up in them.

"There is a meeting being called."

"And I believe it is time that Zeus has realize that the mortals have lost faith in him and us, especially if I feel him calling me. He is desperate to change the mortal's minds." Hades sat up, wrapping his arms around Anastasia's waist and holding her against him. Her legs wrapped around him and her arms were wrapped around his neck, her chest pushed up against his and they were both staring one another in the eyes.

"We should get change and see." Hades said, but not moving or releasing Anastasia as he liked the position they were in. Also, at the moment, they were too comfortable to move.

"Indeed."

Still neither moved causing Anastasia to toss her head back and laugh. Hades chuckles too, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed and his wife. Tightening his arms around her, she rests her forehead against his own.

Pulling her head away, she ran her right hand over his chest and tapped her fingertips against his left chest pec. She gave him another kiss before getting off him causing him to sigh out and get out of bed too.

"I must do something first." Hades told her.

Anastasia could see a slight annoyed expression appear on his face. He dressed quickly in his armor and cape then vanishes. Her head tilted a bit, wondering why the sudden rush. Anastasia decided to shut her eyes and sense his presence, just barely feeling him but it was enough. Opening her eyes, she looked up and knew he was causing havoc with the mortals.

"Hades." Anastasia whispers, shutting her eyes and teleporting herself with a flare of bright light and white flames circling her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Eyes snapping open, Anastasia was transformed as one of her sacred animal, a falcon. She glided through the air, seeing Argos soldiers tearing down a large statue of Zeus on the cliff near the Island of Paxos.

When the statue slammed into the water that is when her eyes zero in on the fisherman boat with a familiar face.

'_Perseus.' _Anastasia thought as she flew straight down and then circle around Perseus.

He waved his hand at her, trying to shoo her away, but stopped as he felt the necklace around his neck to heat up.

"Anastasia."

Transforming out of falcon form, Anastasia stood before Perseus then vanish as the boat was turn over when a black smog came bursting into the water. She was back into falcon form, circling the water where the boat had capsized and was sinking down into the deep depths of the sea.

'_Poseidon, save them. Bring the family to safety, please.' _Anastasia prayed in her head, hoping her uncle would answer her. Hearing screeching, she dodged Hades Furies and kept circling above the water.

Her eyes came to rest upon Perseus, seeing him grab a piece of floating wood and began to sob on it. Flying away, she flew over to the beach shoreline and turn back to her normal form.

"Anastasia."

Turning around, her eyes came to rest upon her husband, who was the reason Perseus family boat had flipped over. She only hopped that Poseidon had answer her request to save the family.

"The boy has done nothing to you."

Taking a step to her, Hades caresses her cheek and laid his lips upon her forehead.

"I sense that the family is fine. Somehow sea nymphs had saved them and brought them to a cave. I wonder who made the request." Hades lowly said, staring her straight in the eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't their time." Anastasia growls at him to which he nods his head and wraps his left arm around her waist.

"I sense that brother is having an urgent meeting now after those Argos soldiers torn down his statue, but also, they had destroyed a few temples and shrines along the way. It is time to convince him." Hades tells her.

The black soot fog wrapped around them and they began to disappear up towards Mount Olympus. Though, Anastasia glance down to see Perseus being picked up by Argos men on a boat and brought aboard. She knew that he thought his family was dead, but they weren't.

'_Don't worry, Perseus. I will watch over you. I may not stop everything that my husband does, but I can always do my best.' _Anastasia thought as Hades and she vanish straight to the mountains.

…**..**

…**..Mt. Olympus: …..**

…**..**

The Underworld king and queen appeared outside of the council room where the rest of the Olympian Gods were sitting around in a circle in their thrones, complaining about the mortals to an already annoyed Zeus.

"The moment of truth." Hades stares away from the door to look down at her. Anastasia looked up at him with a small grin.

"Yes, the moment of truth to see if your words get through to them." Anastasia softly replies, staying by her husband side as they began to walk forwards and push open the door.

"How long has it been? How long, brother…since you seen my face?" Hades voice was raspy as he slowly made his way forwards but stopped to bow. Anastasia bowed too, but then once Hades releases her, she made her way to stand near her father's throne.

It has been about eight years since the last time that Zeus had showed his face to Hades and Anastasia. Only Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Ares visited Anastasia down in the Underworld. They mostly to come down to see her, not the god of the Underworld.

"Hades." Zeus was standing before his throne chair, not taking his eyes off of his oldest brother.

"Endless years, I've watched from the underworld and would see your wrath tempered with love. You created them for one reason so their prayers would fuel our immortality. But you love them too well. They've grown stronger." Hades stood up from his bowing position and making his way to the center of the room. His eyes staring at not only Zeus, but also the other Olympian Gods, showing that he was emphasizing them too.

Anastasia glanced to her father, seeing him standing out of his seat and staring down Hades with narrow eyes. She turn her sea-foam green eyes from her father and at Hades, seeing that he made his way closer to Zeus. The view of the Earth was beneath their feet for them to look down at and watch the mortals. For Hades, he was walking right across it.

"And now I am forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, brother?" Zeus stoically asked.

"Let me loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again." Hades turns to look at the others to show his point.

"He belongs in the underworld, not here." Apollo snapped causing Anastasia to shut her eyes as she knew that her father still gets on Hades nerves.

"You do not tell me where I belong." Hades retorted then turn away to look back at Zeus.

"You say it is love that feeds us. But you depend on their love. I've only learned to live on their fear, their pain." Hades truthfully tells him with this depress expression.

"Zeus, our brother speaks the truth. Hear him." Poseidon, the middle brother out of Zeus and Hades, said from his spot to the right of Zeus.

Taking a few steps down the stairs from the throne, Zeus stare into Hades eyes with the best soften expression that he could muster.

"Go. Do what you will." Zeus says.

"Father, we need the mortals." Apollo fidgets on his feet saying, showing his compassion to the mortals. Anastasia knew her father was very passionate when it comes to the mortals, thus, knowing he would disagree about any ideas of hurting the mortals, even though he has done so before. Whenever it comes down to someone else, especially Hades, Apollo has disagreements with any ideas that form.

"No, Apollo. Hades is right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things." Zeus explains, staring at all of them in a challenging manner to disagree with his words. He looks back at Hades and ran his fingers down the side of Hades head.

"Set an example, brother. Turn them onto each other and back into our arms." Zeus said making Hades to bow his head then stepped away.

He turns and began to walk away, but held his arm out to which Anastasia walked towards him. She glances back at her father, seeing his concern expression making her to smile at him and wink. Apollo got a small grin on his face after she sent him a reassuring look.

Turning to look back forwards, both Hades and Anastasia vanish from the Olympian Gods eyes and back down to the lands below to face the mortals.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Thank you for reading and please, please, please, Review.**

**And yes, the story is starting to hit the movie now.**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and all the others ones and future ones:**** I don't own anything about the Clash or Wrath of the Titans. I do, however, own my original character Anastasia. **

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Deal

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

She waited for a few moments.

She was waiting for her husband to come back from tormenting and giving a dreadful proposition to the Argos people. Or it was more of a deal that they would certainly turn against each other or rather Princess Andromeda of Argos.

The deal was to sacrifice the princess within ten days or face the wrath of the kraken, which would demolish the whole city.

Not having the patience anymore, Anastasia teleported herself to the inside of the kingdom of Kepheus and Cassiopeia of Argos. There she saw her husband standing before the king and queen of the kingdom.

Gasps from people in the room echo as Anastasia made her presence known. It drew the attention of Hades.

"Dear, what are you doing here?"

"My patience ran out." Anastasia replies, walking across the long length of a pool of water to reach the front of the room. She stood on top of the water, near the end and stared upon her husband standing before the queen.

Her sea-foam green eyes scan the room, taking in a few of the soldiers standing close by then at the fear written faces of everyone. Her eyes looked back forwards to see her husband began to speak.

"You are specks of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension." Hades walked towards Queen Cassiopeia with a calm expression.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked as she was keeping her image of a queen even as she was staring in the eyes of death…literally.

"I am Hades."

That made everyone to back way, their skin was paling and the fear was so great that it was felt throughout the room.

"And she is my queen, Anastasia." Hades glances back at Anastasia, bowing his head a bit towards her.

Some stared with awe upon seeing the Goddess of Resurrection, but couldn't help but feel fear too as she was the queen and wife of Hades. To the mortals, she looks completely opposite of what Hades presents himself as. Yet, they looked perfect together; they fit one another as they were each other's opposites.

"Kneel." Hades pointed to the ground, staring down the queen as she was force to the ground with unknown force.

Others in the room kneel too, not wanting to upset the God of the Underworld anymore then he already appears.

"What do you know about beauty?" Hades questions as he bent down to stare into the eyes of the kneeling queen and reaching out, but not touching her face.

Anastasia head tilted a bit as she was wondering what her husband was going on about. She would have to question him later about it. But now, she stepped off the pool of water, down a few steps and was ground level. Her hands were clasps in front of her and she stood there, watching with a blank expression.

"What is more beautiful than death?" Hades questions, placing his right hand underneath Queen Cassiopeia chin and lifting her head up for her to stare straight into his eyes.

"Gaze upon me, mortal queen." Hades said, slowly pulling his right hand from beneath her chin and standing up straight, still staring down the queen.

The queen face started to cast a strange glow then her face started to wither away from youth to old age. Her hair turning to a greyish white color. A low croak came from her throat as she was on her knees as an old woman now, staring up at Hades with widen eyes until she collapse to her side.

"Mother." Andromeda, the princess exclaimed, coming forwards, but Anastasia appeared before her and held out her hand. Hades turns to stop the princess from getting close to him, but tilted his head as his wife had stopped the princess for him. He nods at his wife before turning fully around to stare at all the mortals.

"Princess." Draco, an Argos Legion soldier, came running forwards and pulls Andromeda behind him, glaring at Anastasia.

"Draco, Draco, you shouldn't glare." Anastasia lowly says with a smirk.

He only glared at her.

"Aleka has your eyes. But her personality is definitely kinder than yours." Anastasia tells him with a wink causing his eyes to widen.

Anastasia turn away from him with a victorious smirk, knowing that if she mentions to Draco about his late daughter, he would want to know more. That his curiosity would get the best of him and he will soon be praying for Anastasia to tell him more about his daughter, who resides in the underworld as Anastasia personal handmaiden.

"In ten days, when the sun is eclipsed I will unleash the Kraken." Hades explained causing the citizens inside to whispers and gasps in fright.

"Argos will be swept from the earth and all of you with it." Hades stare them down, but seem to stare off in the distance.

Anastasia turn her head in the direction that her husband seem to stare at for a few seconds longer. Her eyes coming to meet an angry Perseus. Seeing him and seeing how he was holding himself back from running forwards to attack Hades, Anastasia knew that he wanted avenge for his family that he thought was dead, but thanks to her prays to Poseidon, they were save.

"Unless you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to the gods. Only her blood will sate the Kraken and Zeus who you have so offended." Hades pointed at the king before he floated up and backwards over the pool of water in the throne room.

"Choose your penance, Argos. Destruction or sacrifice. This is the will of Zeus." Hades turns in mid-air, facing Perseus and the two stare one another down.

"The will of your father." Hades said, but this last part was mostly directed right to Perseus, the young man that was oblivious about who his true father was. That his father was Zeus.

Like that, Hades disappeared in the cloud of soot, smoke and ambers.

The room was silent, but everyone seems to turn and stare at Perseus as they caught and understood the last part of Hades words. Draco, especially, figure out that Perseus was a demi-god and was walking straight towards Perseus with a look of rage.

Anastasia stepped backwards then vanish in a flash of white light and white flames.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

She didn't head straight back to the Underworld, but rather stuck around the mortals in Argos to see their reaction towards Hades deal. The mortals were torn with decision on what to do, but mostly all of them turn to give up the princess to save themselves and the city.

Anastasia then hid in the shadows watching as Draco tried to make Perseus admit that he was a demi-god. Soon, King Kepheus appeared, stopping Draco from putting Perseus face into a fire pit.

"Is it possible? If it's true you are the son of Zeus, you can save us. You must save us." Kepheus stood before Perseus, begging the young man to the point that Anastasia was waiting for the king to get onto his knees.

"I can't save you. I'm just a man." Perseus replies with a slight shake of his head.

"My lord, as terrible as it is to utter the words a sacrifice is the only way." An assistant to the king said.

"Don't even say the word!" Kepheus snapped, not wanting to give up his daughter.

"He's right. No one should have to die for me. Let Perseus go." Andromeda made her presence known, glancing at Perseus before looking at her father.

"Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I'll find a place to hide her." Draco told the king.

Anastasia shut her eyes, knowing that that idea will not do anything to stop Hades from demolishing the city or rather find the princess.

"You can't hide from Hades." Perseus tells them.

"So says the bastard son of a god."

"My father was killed by a god. My mother, sister, everyone I loved was killed by a god. I mend nets not wield a sword." Perseus tells them with a harden expression before turning away.

Anastasia was going to make her presence known, but held back as she wanted to see what these mortals would do. But mostly, what Perseus would do. Anastasia would tell Perseus the truth about his family when the time was right, but not now. For now, she stepped back deeper into the shadows and disappear.

…**..**

…**.. The Underworld: …..**

…**..**

Entering the throne room, Anastasia walked with long strides and her slightly see-through charcoal grey long chiton flow behind her. It appears as if she was gliding across the black stone floors and towards her husband and her throne seats.

In the large throne chair, Hades was sitting back with his pitchfork in his left hand. He eyed her as she made her way up the ten steps of stairs before sitting down in her throne seat that was beside him. The two Gods sat in silence until Hades turn his upper body towards her causing her to turn her head to stare back at him.

"I can feel and see that you don't agree with my deal."

"I don't. But I am not going to argue with you because it won't change anything. Instead, I will watch Perseus and the Legion men go on their journey to find a way to stop the Kraken."

"Why do you find the need to watch Zeus's son?" Hades lowly spats out his younger brother's name. Hades eyes were beginning to turn to the scarlet red color indicating that he was getting angry or upset with her.

"Because the day that you kidnapped me, I had ran into Perseus when he was just a little boy of ten years old. I have given him a necklace that he still wears today that will keep him moving forwards. I don't care who his father is or whatever. There is this need of watching over him to make sure that he is safe. If you cannot respect that then we will have problems." Anastasia stood up from her throne seat right after she finish her explanation. She went to walk down the steps, but Hades right hand shot out and caught her wrist.

Anastasia whirled around; her eyes began to leak black as she was getting angry and upset now. Her eyes glared at her husband's hand around her wrist before she was glaring into her husband eyes.

"Hades…"

"I wish for you to not be upset with me. I apologize." Hades eyes instantly return back to their normal bluish green color. Seeing his face soften as much as possible, her face soften too and she nods her head. He gently pulls her to him and slithers his right hand through her long hair and holds her close to him. Her head resting against his chest plates with her hands.

His right hand ran through her hair in a comforting manner and he nuzzles his face in the top of her head, breathing in a slight hint of lavender and something a little sweet that he couldn't stop inhaling her scent.

"Just tell me that you will not be against me."

"I don't agree with you, but I will not fight against you, as yourself." Anastasia replies, pulling back to stare him in the eyes. Hades stared back at her then slowly nods his head, knowing that this was a lost battle against her. He knew to stop now because an angry and upset Anastasia was a bit frightening and he wishes not to experience that at the moment.

Hades stepped back from her and held his right arm out.

"Shall we take a walk around?"

A grin came onto her face and she loops her left arm through his. Her sea foam green eyes got a twinkle in them and seem to glow with happiness.

"I think that we shall."


End file.
